Hurricane Wiki:New applications
Recently I've received some private messages from some other users about new applications for admins on the wiki. Me and Issac are the only currently active admins (I assume SkyFury has retired by now), though we're not always here on every moment of the wiki, so I'm willing to give some more users rollback and admin rights on the wiki to monitor it, since Hurricane Wiki has grown quite a bit since last year's historic Atlantic hurricane season. But I'd like to have input from everyone on the wiki to see what you guys think about this, since I don't want to promote everyone by myself without knowing everyone else's thoughts about them. Some of the applications I've received are below. If you'd like that person to have admin/rollback rights, sign next to them (you can't sign for yourself though). -- Ryan1000 New Admin applications *Katagma - *ArrDFe25 (Roy25) - --Isaac829 17:59, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ｕｒ　ｍａｉ　ｗａｉｆｕ　ｄｅｓｕ　ノ域囲真 02:38, June 4, 2018 (UTC) -- 16:38, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Ryan1000 03:40, June 13, 2018 (UTC) *GloriouslyBlonde - *TornadoGenius (TG) - --Isaac829 02:07, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ~ KN2731 {talk} 08:33, June 4, 2018 (UTC) -- 16:38, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Ryan1000 13:32, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Dylan (Hurricane 99) 14:18, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:54, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Also, there are some other users I've considered for administration in the past or recently, like *Andrew444 - Ryan1000 16:12, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ｕｒ　ｍａｉ　ｗａｉｆｕ　ｄｅｓｕ　ノ域囲真 02:37, June 4, 2018 (UTC) *Dylan (HurricaneMaker99) - Ryan1000 16:12, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ~ KN2731 {talk} 08:33, June 4, 2018 (UTC)--Isaac829 19:33, June 9, 2018 (UTC) --'Roy25' 21:43, June 13, 2018 (UTC) *KN2731 - Ryan1000 16:23, June 3, 2018 (UTC), --Isaac829 17:59, June 3, 2018 (UTC)-- 16:38, June 5, 2018 (UTC) --'Roy25' 21:20, June 12, 2018 (UTC) *SteazySteve - --Isaac829 17:59, June 3, 2018 (UTC) --'Roy25' 18:06, June 3, 2018 (UTC)~~~~ ｕｒ　ｍａｉ　ｗａｉｆｕ　ｄｅｓｕ　ノ域囲真 02:37, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ~ KN2731 {talk} 08:33, June 4, 2018 (UTC) -- 16:38, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Ryan1000 13:32, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Dylan (Hurricane 99) 14:18, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:54, June 13, 2018 (UTC) New Rollback applications *No. 1 Mobile - Ryan1000 16:14, June 3, 2018 (UTC), --Isaac829 17:59, June 3, 2018 (UTC) --'Roy25' 18:06, June 3, 2018 (UTC) -- 16:38, June 5, 2018 (UTC) *Katagma - --Isaac829 02:07, June 4, 2018 (UTC) --'Roy25' 02:28, June 9, 2018 (UTC) I'll leave this open for another week or so until I do some promotions, still have a few people that haven't weighed in. Ryan1000 13:31, June 7, 2018 (UTC) * JavaHurricane (formerly 182.58 IP) - Dylan (Hurricane 99) 18:11, June 13, 2018 (UTC) It's been a week since my above comment, and it seems Steve and TG received the most votes for new admins on this page, so I've promoted them for the time being. No.1 Mobile also now has rollback rights. We might do another of these later if we need more admins on the wiki, however. Ryan1000 15:25, June 14, 2018 (UTC)